


Resistance

by Malind



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suffering, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malind/pseuds/Malind
Summary: This wasn't where John wanted to end up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This movie surprised me when I first saw it years ago, mostly because of the blatant homoerotic tones. I watched the movie again last night and, today, wrote something for it. Well, a very little something, but I just wanted to capture the moment when Lucifer realized he couldn't have John. But this is from John's POV.

The fallen angel's touch...  It was like fire.  Not because it burned.  No, it felt more like ice biting at his flesh than fire, a sensation that constantly awakened at the touch of the heat surrounding them.  Rather, Lucifer's touch was like fire because it seemed to hunger for John's screams as the demon's flesh whipped and coiled over and into the teenager's own.

But John's mind could hardly comprehend the difference as he screamed for silence, for the creature's mouth to be sealed so Lucifer could never growl another word against his ear.

As bad as the demon's words were, the words weren't what made the teenager claw and kick out at nothing, endlessly, with a strength that never went away which was both a curse and a blessing onto itself.  It certainly wasn't the fire flowing over them, through them, that never burnt. 

No, what made John fight was the unfairness of it all, the fact that he wasn't supposed to be here.  That he'd just wanted escape, freedom.  A fucking chance.

And, instead, he'd ended up here, exactly where he didn't want to be, surrounded by exactly what he'd been trying to escape.

The irony of it...

Surely someone was laughing, well, besides Lucifer who seemed to know exactly why John was there, who, in fact, probably did know exactly why John was there.  Was that why the demon, a creature that had once been God's light, took such pleasure in devouring him now?

Devouring?  John blinked at the word.  No.  No, not devouring.

And it was in the next moment that John realized why the fire didn't truly burn.  Why Lucifer's touch never truly penetrated, despite the fact that it was everywhere, drowning him, but never truly killing him.

It couldn't truly devour him and never would because John resisted.  Because he still wanted a chance.  And that was the true agony of it all.

"God, please," the teenager screamed out through the hand in his mouth and claws that ripped at his throat.  The sound was obviously muffled, sparse, but surely someone heard and understood because, in the next moment, John was in a white room filled with voices that seemed to scream louder than his own.

But who'd heard?  Surely not God.  Surely not because John was exactly where he didn't want to be.


End file.
